Grasp
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: "Sora, help me!" That's the thing about people with good hearts. You give them a few kind lies and they'll believe them and save your axx like the dipshxxs they are. TWOSHOT
1. Can You?

Save Me

-Can you Feel it?-

I looked below me at the endless abyss of creatures crawling over one another for the closest shot at my ankles. I could hear the crunch of their bone as they crushed the ones entirely on the bottom- the weak ones. They all meshed into one giant mob of endless darkness with an eerie yellow glowing eyes that followed my hungrily. "Sora, help me!" I called, my knuckles turning white from clenching the ice cold glass that kept me alive, the design of a princess still striking me as stupid inspite of my current situation. "Please! You can't…" I glanced down at the abyss of hungry creatures again, then returned my gaze to him. "You can't just leave me to die can you?"  
>The realization hit him. He turned back to me and stared, having the worst contemplation of his life, his eyes desperately searching me for… something. Should he let me fall and die? It wouldn't be his fault would it? Of course not, but not helping me was just as bad as doing it right? So, the question remaind: To basically kill me or not kill me. "Sora!" I called to him again, snapping him out of immeasurable thoughts. "Please! I'm part of you! You can't just let me die! That'd be like killing part of yourself!" He was still debating. "Sora!" I called again, a slight desperate edge as well as an annoyed one to my voice. I felt my weight dragging me closer to my end.<p>

He was going to let me fall.  
>If he did, then, for him that-<p>

I felt his warm gloved hands grab my own. "Just promise! Promise you'll stop!" I stared at him, a grin on my face. "And if I don't? What are you gonna do? Drop me?" I asked, looking past my black boots that blended in perfectly with the monsters below me if not for their slight swaying motion, then back up at him, the smile still on my lips. He gave me an extremely pained look.

Yes, he'd drop me, but he knew he'd surely fall right into the abyss with me, out of my pulling or his guilt.

"Just Promise! Please, Roxas!" He begged. I sighed and officially realized I didn't feel like getting munched on by over a thousand hungry mouths- wait, did they even have mouths? Probably some of that freaky shit where it was-  
>"Roxas!"<br>"Fine, fine. I promise I'll stop." If I could, I would of waved him off.

He let out a sigh of relief and pulled me up with a grunt. I slipped trying to get good footing and feel on top of him. He stared at me, and I just grinned at him. "Oh, but the way," I regretted to inform him- well, not really, that's why I was doing it! "I lied. I won't stop." His face fell into one of wide panicked eyes, and everything about him went limp. I snickered and removed my weight from his own.

Hey Sora, can you feel it? My weight and the weight of your failures?

-Can you Hear it?-

"Hey look! There's Riku! I'm going to go catch up to him, okay?" Kairi said pointing to their missing gear. Sora nodded. "Sure." She smiled at him. "Keep up with us okay? Last thing we need is to be late to school again." He nodded, the early dawn making the tips of his brown spiky hair appear orange. "I know, I know." She smiled and trotted ahead to catch up with the oldest of them. He smiled as both of his friends walked in front of him not to far ahead.  
>"What are you smiling for?" I asked him, a sneer to my voice. "Hn? What I'm not allowed to be happy?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Your happiness spawns from oblivion." I thumbed the sharp trinket in my pocket- I apparently forgot to put it on. I took my trademark necklace out of my pocket and put it in it's correct spot on my body. "What do you mean?" I finished slipping it over my neck and glanced at him with a dead serious face and a raised eyebrow. "Oh, come on! It's so obvious! She ditched you for Riku!" He looked at me confused, then looked over at the red-head, who was laughing about something with the silver-head. It then dawned on him what I meant. The possible thought of how cute they looked together running through his head faster the gerbil he was. I could basically hear the bowling ball drop to his stomach and crush everything along the way. "And you left her all alone for how long? Riku's been without you too, so it's no wonder they'd get along, with something like that in common."<p>

"Stop it!" He said silently through clenched teeth. I could almost smell the salt begging to leave his eyes. His steps were heavier now and his feet were dragging slightly. I continued again, which made him cover his ears the second he heard my voice. "I mean, I personally wouldn't be shocked if they scribbled out your picture in the Secret Place and put Riku's there. I mean, he has always been better than you at everything." I knew he could still hear me despite his attempt at blocking me out. "STOP IT!" He yelled and stopped in his tracks, the weight of the thought forcing him not to move anymore.

"Sora?" Kairi asked worriedly and turned around, Riku quickly following suit. Sora inhaled in sharply, and that gave away the fact that he was now crying. Crying like a big baby for use of other "B" word. He crouched down to the ground and allowed himself to start bawling. I needn't do anything but imply the thought, like a seed in dirt, and it would grow by itself. Both of his friends came running. I also crouched down and leaned close to his ear. "You've always been like that, you know. Such a little bitch." I spat. Oh, guess I used the word anyway. His eyes widened, and then he yelled, loud and long. It felt familiar… "Sora what's wrong?" Kairi asked again, her hand going to his back.

I knew he wouldn't be able to stand it- losing her, or him. They were both his whole world, so if they both left him…

I stood up, put my hands back into my pockets, and removed myself from the group. Both Kairi and Riku were trying to console him in different but similar approaches. I continued on and relished his cries and sobs, even when I couldn't actually hear them anymore, I still let the grin play on my face because my memory repeated them. I almost burst out laughing at the memory. Oh, what the hell? I stopped dead in my tracks and let out the most obnoxious laughter I've ever had in my life. It was loud, and some part of it sounded cynical. I just stood there laughing like a maniac- and I bet you that even from this distance, that dips hit-loser could hear me.

I wanted him to hear me. I wanted him to know how pathetic he was. How much I looked down on him, but never pitied him.

Hey, can you hear it, Sora? My laughter, your insecurity?

-Can you See it?-

He screamed and I just laughed at him. "Oh? Does this scare you?" His eyes were wide, full of salt water, and his pupils were dilated. It was a no-brainer he was scared. "You see, this is why I hate that saying, about stuff being done in the dark and yada-yada, light bringing or whatever. You know what I'm talking about? This is why I pity you. You have to actually look this thing in the eye, then say everything is okay later. Well, thing is, if you live in the dark, you get a sneak peak of this without having to actually look at it. Maybe even make it and live with the satisfaction of knowing you get to scare someone as badly as you are right now. But you see," I said, gingerly touching his shaking shoulder and leaning close to his ear. "When you have to bring it into the light, you can see it for how horrible it truly is, and sometimes," I clenched his shoulder and let a wide grin play on my lips, his shaking was so bad it shook my entire arm. "It's just too much." It reached for him, and he screamed again, but louder, and I let my smile get so wide I honestly felt the side of my mouth almost rip.

Hey… Sora… Can you see it? The blinding light? The darkness that follows it?

-Can you Smell it?-

He fell to his knees and covered his mouth. I scoffed at him. "So you can smell it can you? The darkness? Well, I guess a dead body is the only thing that is tangible enough for any normal person to smell." He hiccupped after vomiting, a sign he was going into hysterics, and stared at the deformed body of what couldn't even be identified as a person anymore, yet alone a boy or girl. "Man… At least I get some fresh air sometimes. It's a wonder Riku wouldn't ever give up smelling this just to save your pathetic ass. But for Kairi- well she's a girl no shit. Girls love that hero type of thing- they love Riku's type, they- no, she-"

"SHUT UP ROXAS!" He yelled, and continued to sob, his mind not being able to handle two major subjects that could crush him at once. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Well, it can't be helped. That's what happens when a heartless and nobody tag team someone who let themselves go- they lose everything, including their form and light." He continued to sob, if not harder.

The guilt must of crushed him. It was a simple shadow and the lowest rank nobody, but it together, they managed to kill someone this badly. He must of felt awful, because he could of easily dispatched them and convinced the person to go back to being good, but wasn't around to do so, thus resulting in a dead person. He must be blaming himself for it. It made me giggle out loud like a little school girl I was so overjoyed at his misery.

Hey! Sora? Can you smell it? How disgusting it is? How you are?

-Can you Taste it?-

I looked at him and blinked, then laughed, realizing what it was. "Well, I'd hate to break this to you, but I don't think that's your Valor form." The more animalistic Sora tipped his head at me from his crouched position and jumped up from his feet to rest on his hands, then back to resting on his heels- like a monkey. I laughed at him again. Turning into his anti-form only happened when he was drastically desperate and trying to change into a Valor form to save his own ass. "Ah, well." I said, turning around and taking my usual fighting stance. The small hoard was kind enough to back off while he transformed into the monster he was now. They had been coming in little bursts, and we were out of potions- not that I needed them. He was the careless one.  
>"I guess it's for the best then." I said, and stood and straight and let my keyblades disappear into thin air while he ran past my side in order to blend in with the mass of black evil. I watched with a grin on my face and felt the only thing missing was popcorn and other movie snacks. He used his bare hands to wipe all of them out, and in less time than any of his other Valor forms, yet alone regular form. Once he was done, he turned to me, an unreadable look on his face, then ran ahead to the next poor little batch about to be ripped to shreds. Oh, if only they bled, then he would be able to feel the weight of this form in full, instead of blacking out- although, lately, he had confided in me and told me that he actually remembers bits and pieces.<p>

Like, a heartless almost looking scared while he tore it in two, or the weight of the heart the heartless had stolen before it slowly left his grasp. He had told me while in that form, his reason for ripping them apart was for that sensation, not for riding the worlds of heartless like when he was normal. He understood how desperate they felt. Lost and wandering in search of… something… Like they were always hungry, constantly thirsty, envious, lonely, desperate- and the only thing that could fill the hole in the dark was the warm light of a heart.

Yes, in that form, he truly was a monster.

So, can you Sora? Taste the insanity? A lick of the deep end?

-Can you -e- I- -o?-

Again… How did I end up in the same position again? Was I careless? Or was it just inevitable? I tried to pull myself back up, but the glass made me slip and return to my position. I tired to use my foot, but the same thing happened. He sat down and held his ankles and just stared at me. "Your me… and I'm you… right?" He asked me, repeating similar words that I had spoken. "Sora…" I called again, my eyes wide with panic. "And, we're like two halves of a whole… but, being put together, there becomes this… kind of border-line."

"Sora…!" I knew what he was getting at. "And I think I found it." He stood up, brushed off his back-side, and looked down at me. It pained him, I could tell. "…Goodbye Roxas." The boarder-line was being negative enough to let me fall. My eyes widened, then my expression died.

"…Hn. Good boy." I told him, a dead smile on my lips as my eyes reflected not even the smallest bit of light. I let go of the edge and watched him watch me fall.

He had finally let the nightmare go.


	2. You Still Don't Get It

A/N: So, how many of you got what Roxas actually was in this story?

Rate and Review! It's like what Sea-salt ice-cream is to Roxas, but for me! Part II is more or less for those who didn't get it, and a last little blurp.

* * *

><p>Part II: You Still Don't Get It<p>

It was silent, and all that could be heard were the black waves that threatened to swallow one under. "…So Roxas?" The mass of kindness and warmth next to me asked. "Why did you make me drop you?" I scoffed at him. "You still don't get it… do you?" He turned to me, a bashful look on his face. "N-No…" I scoffed at him again. "I'm the part of you that you despise: All of the hatred, the self-loathing, the insecurities- all of it." He looked at me confused and tipped his head. "But I don't hate you." I laughed out loud, and for once, it didn't make me sound like some psycho in a slasher flick. "No duh. You dropped that before you dropped me." He hummed to himself and stared at the sky that was as black as the water- er wait, water reflects the sky so-

"Do you hate me?" He asked. I stopped my start of a pointless mental rambling and turned to him, honestly considering my answer. "…No. I don't hate you."

"Even if you're made up of my own self loathing?" He joked, elbowing me. I could feel his form fading away from the last place where we both could exist at one time together as well as my own. The difference was the places we were fading to. We both knew his; back to Riku and Kairi. Mine was as unknown as the mystery train in Twilight Town. I laughed silently and shook my head, swaying from the nudge and back to my original position on the grey sand. "Nope. Although, you annoy me sometimes." He laughed. "Sorry." I shook my head. "No. That's a part of you that makes you, you. You don't sweat the small stuff." I layed on my back and stared at the endless abyss that just simply lacked yellow glowing spheres that followed you. "…But, this is the last time… We'll get to talk like this… huh?" I scoffed at him again, feeling everything start to blend into one giant mass. It made my head hurt, so I closed my eyes.

"No duh, dipshit. No duh…"


End file.
